Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner used in, for example, electrophotographic systems, electrostatic recording systems, electrostatic printing systems, and toner jet systems.
Description of the Related Art
The widespread dissemination of electrophotographic system-based full-color copiers in recent years has also been accompanied by requirements, such as for higher speeds, higher image qualities, and greater energy conservation. There is demand for toners that can undergo fixing at lower fixation temperatures as a specific energy conservation measure in order to lower the power consumption in the fixing step.
Thus, in order to achieve low-temperature fixation, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-046095 proposes a toner that uses a crystalline polyester resin as a plasticizer for amorphous polyester resin.